The Ghost-Type Phantom Thief
by charlietheepic7
Summary: Sometimes, Shinichi wondered why he even bothered. But other times, he gets kidnapped by evil organizations bent on the destruction of the world or something and remembers; he doesn't bother, Arceus just really hates him. Pokemon AU. Kaishin. Shinichi and Conan are brothers. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost Type Phantom Thief**

 **By Allietheepic7**

 **A Pokémon AU for Detective Conan**

 _ **Chapter 1: Honest Advice**_

The chase was on, as usual.

Shinichi raced after KID, bounding up the stairs two at a time, over traps and tripwires as the cackling thief drew farther away. Despite the irritation of being outwitted, the excitement was building, bubbling up into a smirk slashed across his face. He loved these heists; they were a breath of fresh air compared to the murder cases that plagued his life. They reminded Shinichi of the real reason he decided to be a detective—solving mysteries and riddles.

Now if only KID wasn't so annoying…

Reaching the top of the stairs, Shinichi burst onto the roof, Pokeball in hand. KID stood at the other end, back to him and holding the heist's gem, the Red Roman, to the moonlight. Shinichi approached.

"Not what you're looking for, Kaitou KID?"

"Meitantei," The lilt of KID's voice was pleasant, amused. Shinichi narrowed his eyes. _Mocking_. The thief turned towards him. "How good to see you! A one-on-one battle as usual?" A Pokeball flashed into view and opened, a Haunter emerging.

He scowled. So what if Shinichi only had one Pokémon? Plenty of trainers only had one! He'd gotten all the way through Japan's 8 Gym Leaders just fine with Alakazam, so who was KID to make fun of him!? Sure, that was before there was a Dark Type Gym Leader, but it still counted! Tossing the ball underhand, Shinichi released Alakazam, who narrowed his eyes when he spotted the thief and his Haunter.

Hopefully the TMs he'd taught Alakazam would turn the battle in his favor. If not…

"Shadow Ball!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Alakazam dodged the attack easily, the Shadow Ball shattering the concrete below instead. A few shards pelted Shinichi's legs. Alakazam punched Haunter, flinging the ghost type back. Hope welled in Shinichi—had he defeated KID with just one move!? But no… Haunter got back up, a little scuffed up but still able to fight. "Use Psychic!" Shinichi shouted. "Finish him off!"

"Haunter, use Crunch, then Shadow Ball again!"

Shinichi watched, horrified, as Haunter basically ignored Alakazam's Psychic and devastated the Pokémon. Alakazam was smashed into the ground, knocked out, and Shinichi raced forward, skinning his knees through his jeans against the rubble as he skid to a stop beside him. Alakazam was knocked out. Again. Guilt knowing at him, Shinichi pulled out the Pokeball. "Return."

He didn't look up as KID stalked towards him, tsking in disappointment. "Ne, Meitantei, you need to get some more Pokémon. Please? No matter how strong your Alakazam is—"

"93," Shinichi cut in, standing. "He's… level 93."

"Impressive. But I still defeated you with a type advantage. Believe it or not, Meitantei, but I worry about you. One day you'll encounter a criminal not as kind as me. You could get hurt or worse. Imagine the look on your girlfriend's face if that happened."

What? Shinichi turned to face him. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about that woman… Mouri-chan?"

"Ran?" Shinichi asked. "We're just friends. Besides, we barely see each other anymore." She became the Gym Leader in Teitan Gym a few months ago. He missed her, but understood—Ran had dreamed about being a Gym Leader since their own Pokémon journey 10 years ago.

"Oh, really?" KID smiled and a shiver ran down Shinichi's back. "That's very… _interesting_."

"Oi, what's with that face—"

"Haunter, use Lick!"

Shinichi stiffened as a rough tongue swept across his back and arms. The paralysis took affect instantly, freezing him in place for KID to circle around like a deranged land-Sharpedo. He stopped right in front of him.

"You know, Meitantei…" KID touched his face, dragging his thumb over Shinichi's bitten lip. He flushed bright red under the attention. "You make it very hard to control myself."

Unable to be stopped, KID leaned down and kissed him. It was just a light pressure, the gentle press of lips on his. It sent a spark through him and Shinichi closed his eyes, savoring the moment. The spark filled his body, warming his face and chest. His eyes flew open when KID pulled away. The thief had a small smile on his face that was somehow more genuine than anything else Shinichi had seen from him. "Something to tide you over until we meet again," he whispered, planting a quick peck on Shinichi's cheek.

He could only watch as KID was swept away by the wind, calling out a joyful "Ta-ta, Meitantei!" over his shoulder. It took over an hour for the paralysis to wear off.

It was only a few days later that Shinichi would regret not taking KID's advice immediately. It was the same day Shinichi Kudo went missing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Honest Worry**_

Travel Forms were possibly the second greatest thing former Champion Domon Yasuteru created before his untimely death, the first being the recreation of the Gym system to account for children starting their Gym challenges in different towns. The Travel Forms tied into the new Gym system, giving children age 10 and over legal permission to walk from town to town in order to complete their Gym Challenge. It also recorded the number of badges they had. The new Gym system made Leaders change their teams in association with the number of badges earned; the less badges earned, the lower level the Leader's Pokémon were.

Kaito supported the Travel Form system whole-heartedly, which is why he volunteered every Monday to fly out to every Pokémon center and deliver new forms to them. That, and he got to avoid Hakuba. He was usually done after a few hours, taking only 10 minutes tops in each Pokémon center. This is why he was a bit irritated at this kid in Beika who's been arguing with the nurse for the past 15 minutes.

He side-eyed the pair from his seat near the doors and sighed, closing his magazine. He really wanted to try and ignore them, but this was getting ridiculous. He was _busy_. Okay, so it really didn't have to do with his job and was more about leaving roses on Shinichi Kudo's bed—he hadn't seen him for the past few days, he was lonely!—but, seriously, why the hell was a 7-year-old arguing with a nurse!?

Kaito approached them just as the nurse spoke again. "I'm sorry, young man, but I can't allow you a travel form! You're simply too young to start on your Pokémon journey."

"You don't understand!" the boy shouted. "I need to start! Lives are in danger!"

"Hey, whoa, hold on!" Kaito got in between the kid and Nurse Yorokobi. "I'll take it from here, okay nurse?"

Yorokobi smiled in relief at him. "Thank you, Kuroba-san. I'll be in the back."

"Alright," Kaito said, crouching down to be on the same level as the boy. "What's going on with you, kid? What's your name?"

"'m Conan," he muttered, large blue eyes staring distrustfully up at him through thick-rimmed glasses. In Conan's arms was a Mimikyu, a ghost type known for wearing a fake Pikachu costume to try and gain love from trainers. Kaito was impressed; Mimikyus were notoriously hard to catch. "Conan Kudo."

"Kudo?" Kaito said without meaning to. "Shinichi has a brother?"

Already big eyes widened. "You know Shinichi?" A small hand grabbed his pants. "Have you seen him recently? Please, you have to tell me!"

A sickening feeling of dread started to form. "He's missing?"

A nod. "He went to Tropical Land two nights ago with Ran-neechan and he disappeared! Only Alakazam came home!" Reaching into his pocket, Conan showed Kaito a familiar, worn Pokeball. "And Mom and Dad won't be home for another month, and Inspector Meguire won't listen to me, and… a-and…" Conan started to cry.

Kaito wanted to scream. Shinichi, his Shinichi, was missing without his only Pokémon with him!? He felt weak. Hands trembling, he pressed them against his chest. "Well then, we need to find him then."

"I already have a plan," Conan said confidently. "Alakazam has telepathy! So if I get a travel form, I can go around to every town and have Alakazam search for him! But Nurse Yorokobi won't give me one!"

"You don't need one," Kaito declared. "As long as you have an adult with you, you can go wherever you want. We'll find your brother; I promise."

"Uh… niisan… who are you?" Conan leaned away from him. Was he… afraid of him?

Kaito gave his most reassuring smile. "I'm Kaito Kuroba, Pokémon Champion."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Be Worried**_

Shinichi was really starting to regret not listening to KID's advice.

The cell he was trapped in was cold and dank, classic dungeon style with water dripping down the stone in thick rivulets. It smelled like soil, deviating from the stereotypical stench of shit that usually plagued whatever hole Shinichi was thrown into.

This was far from his first kidnapping, but it was Shinichi's first where they were after him instead of using him to get to another police officer (usually Officer Jenny or Inspector Meguire). Even Ran and Hattori has had to rescue him. But him? He was just a homicide detective, not a Gym Leader or a member of the Elite Four. He was just… Shinichi.

But it looks like these people, this… Black Organization, had dug up one of his secrets.

In the corner of his cell, a Mightyena growled when he reached toward the plate of food his captors left earlier. The Pokémon, though well trained enough to only attack if Shinichi stood, looked starved and had been eyeing the plate for the past ten minutes. There wasn't much; a few berries, some bread, a chunk of meat, but it was enough for what he wanted to do.

If he wanted to get out of here, he'd need to make allies, even unconventional ones. He threw the slab of meat at the Mightyena, who snatched it out of the air.

He had to escape soon. These people would do anything to get what they wanted and he'd be damned if he let their search be fruitful.

 **A/N: So it's been a while. Sorry; I had to plot this, then summer happened… Well, I should be updating this semi regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Be Ready**_

"Kaito-niichan! Mimikyu and I gathered the fire wood!"

Kaito looked up from where he was pitching their tent. Aoko, Kaito's Blazakin that he named after his best friend, cocked her head to the side as Conan and Mimikyu burst from the brush, their arms piled high with sticks. Wiping his hands on his pants, Kaito smiled and gestured at the fire pit. "Good job, Conan-kun! Why don't you get them ready for the fire while I finish this up."

"Kay!"

As they finished up with their own tasks, Kaito noticed Conan stopping occasionally to fiddle with his first badge, a combination of 3 circles of pink, green, and blue in the shape of a triangle. While the Detective Boys weren't what Kaito would call strong or competent, they were fantastic at introducing new kids into the Gym system and helping them learn about type advantages.

"Kaito-niichan, is this good enough?"

"That's perfect. Stand back now so Aoko can light the fire." Conan nodded, stepping away from the fire pit. "Aoko, use ember!"

Aoko gave him a look for making her use such a low-powered move, but complied, lighting the wood aflame. Conan cheered. "That was awesome! Do you think Mimikyu's ever gonna learn any fire type moves? That'd be super useful."

"Maybe," Kaito confessed. "I don't know a lot about them, to be honest. Mimikyu's are from the Alola region and their Pokémon never seem to do what they're expected, so who knows?" His brow furrowed. "Actually… now that I think about it, trade of Alola Pokémon is highly restricted. How did you get one?"

"Shinichi-niichan gave him to me," Conan said as he sat by the fire, holding Mimikyu in his lap.

"Really!?" Kaito didn't know Shinichi had gone to Alola.

"Yeah. Shinichi-niichan brought him home one day and asked me to protect him. He said some bad people had tried to hurt Mimikyu, so we had to take care of him." Conan hugged Mimikyu tight. "We've been best friends ever since."

Huh. That was… interesting. So Shinichi had probably rescued Mimikyu from smugglers, Kaito concluded. "Does he do that often?"

"Yeah!" Conan nodded. "The Pokémon Rescue Center is always calling our house to tell him how the Pokémon he drops off are doing."

"Wow." Kaito may have misjudged Shinichi before.

Conan tugged on Kaito's sleeve. "Hey, you promised to help me train for my next gym battle, remember? Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Not Ready_

"He's proving surprisingly resistant to the truth serum." It felt like clouds were pressed into Shinichi's ears. What was she saying? "It would be too dangerous to inject anymore into him at this time."

"Hmmf." Shinichi's blood went cold at the mere sound of _his_ voice. "Put him back in his cell, then. We'll try again tomorrow."

Hands scooped him up from under his shoulders and his feet dragged against the floor as people—members of this dark organization, no doubt—carried him away. What had they asked? His tongue felt puffy in his mouth, riddled with bite marks and tasting of blood. What did they ask him, he had to know, to prepare—

 _Mew._

What?

 _They're looking for Mew._

His blood went cold, but before he could react, Shinichi was thrown to the floor. Skin scraping against stone, he groaned, barely audible over the metal clang of the slamming door. He couldn't move. His muscles ached with exhaustion, so he stayed down.

"Myyyy…" Came a whine and a cold snout pressed against his cheek. Shinichi looked up. The guard Mightyena, softened through feeding and cuddles, had gotten up to see him. He whined again, worried.

Shinichi reached up and patted the wolf Pokemon's muzzle. A rough tongue bathed his fingers. It was okay. He was going to be okay.

And then he was going to break the hell out of here.

 **A/N: Not going to lie, this story has been giving me more trouble than it's worth, so it's on hiatus for now and probably ever. Sorry guys. If I go more than 3 months without picking this back up, I'll just write a summary page explaining the rest of the plot.**


End file.
